Infinity Gaunlet
History The Infinity Gauntlet was designed to hold six of the 'soul gems', better known as the Infinity Gems. When used in combination their already impressive powers make the wearer able to do anything he/she wants. It was gathered by the mad Titan Thanos as he took the gems from the Elders of the Universe that had originally carried them. Adam Warlock later held the gauntlet, but the Living Tribunal declared that the gems were too dangerous to use together. However, Thanos' later machinations eventually led to Living Tribunal rescinding this restriction. Some time later, Mr. Fantastic revealed to his fellow teammates of the secret group called the Illuminati that he had been collecting the Infinity Gems, and hoped to collect them all with the help of them. Despite a general apprehension, the group managed to acquire all six gems. Upon doing so, Mr. Fantastic attempted to will the Gems out of existence, but he was unable to do so. Faced with this failure, and a reprimand from Uatu, the Watcher, he made the controversial decision to give each Illuminati member one gem to hide so that they would never be combined and used again. After the Siege of Asgard, The Hood tried to get all the Gems, starting by taking the Reality Gem from the Himalayas (which was kept there by Illuminati Black Bolt), the Power Gem from the Baxter Building (kept by Mr. Fantastic) and battled the Red Hulk with it. Red Hulk warned the Avengers about it, and Iron Man talked with the Illuminati about this. Hood managed to get the Space and Time Gems, while he lost the Power Gem at the hand of Red Hulk, Namor and Thor. After taking the Mind Gem from the ruins of the X-Mansion, Hood traveled to the Astral Plane, where he tried to get the Soul Gem, but was finally defeated by the Avengers. Iron Man gathered all the six gems and became the first human to possess and use the Infinity Gauntlet, as he transported the Hood back to Ryker's Island and faked that he made the Gauntlet disappear from existence, he really transported it to the Illuminati gathering place, where he divided the Gems between his teammates again. When the Illuminati later faced the threat of the Incursions, alternate reality Earths colliding with their own with the result of the extinction of both realities, the Illuminati once again assembled the Infinity Guantlet. Galactus, The Watcher and Thanos sensed the assembly of the gauntlet, and Captain America used the Gauntlet to push away the other Earth and prevent the collision. The cost of this however, was the destruction of the Gauntlet and the shattering of all gems but the Time Gem. The Infinity Gauntlet is a cosmic artifact that grants the wearer complete mastery over the six infinity gems in it: time, space, power, soul, mind, and reality granting omnipotence, omniscience, and omnipresence to the bearer. It was assembled by Mad Titan Thanos who used the Gauntlet's Power to wipe out half of life in the Universe to impress his love Mistress Death. Limitations: The Infinity Gauntlet only works in the universe it is from (why Darkseid pictured below could do nothing with it). Since the end of the Infinity War, Eternity states that "Let it be known the power that the Living Tribunal represents will never again allow the gems to work in unison. No matter what the crisis." effectively stating that the gems will never be able to work together ever again. Power&Abilities The Infinity Gauntlet itself has no power, it is merely a device to contain all the gems in one location. Anyone with the knowledge of the whereabouts of the gems can obtain the Gauntlet, but it takes much more than holding the Gauntlet to wield it's power. Like the gems themselves, it takes much knowledge and discipline to accurately use the near infinite power of the Gauntlet and become a God. Ultimately, the power of the Infinity Gauntlet is not meant for mortals, as mortals are not meant to be gods. This is evident in conversations between Thanos and Adam Warlock, both having achieved and lost their godhood. Both had voluntarily given up their power, realizing that it was not theirs to have. After giving up their power, the knowledge and godliness they had slowly melted away, being a haunting reminder of the immense power and responsibility they once had. Those who have wielded the Infinity Gauntlet: * Thanos * Nebula * Adam Warlock * Magus * Spider-Man * Mr. Fantastic * Professor X * Darkseid * Iron Man * Captain America * Doctor Doom * Black Panther